Rouga Aragami
Rouga Aragami (荒神ロウガ　''Aragami Rouga'') is an 8th-grader at Aibo Academy, and is the No.1 Buddyfighter at his school, after losing to Gao Mikado he leaves Aibo Academy and transfers to Sengoku Academy. He was a member of Disaster, but was kicked out by Kyoya Gaen after Rouga became too concious of Kyoya`s actions. He uses Danger World with Armorknight Cerberus as his buddy, and Armorknight Eagle as his secondary Buddy. Prior to the events of Episode 24: The Friends of Dungeon World!, his buddy monster evolved into Armorknight Cerberus "A". His Core Gadget and his Dark Core Gadget are both spears with drill-tipped spearheads, with the latter being able to develop purple energy rings that surround the spearhead. He is voiced by Minoru Hirota in the Japanese dub and by Daegan Manns in the English dub. Appearance He normally has short silver hair that spikes upward and silver eyes. In his regular outfit, Rouga wears a silver suit with periwinkle accents. Underneath his coat his a purple undershirt and a thin red ribbon held by a gold medal. He also wears periwinkle slacks and black shoes. As Wolf, his silver hair extends down to his waist and his sideburns extend down to his shoulders. His bangs also grew and cover his right eye. He wears a dark purple eye mask with a red accents and two small jewels in the center. He wears a black coat with gray accents and red buttons. His coat is held by a purple belt with a knot facing his left and has coattails that extend down to his shins. He also wears black pants in a color scheme that matches his coat and purple shoes with black accents. During his time at Sengoku Academy Rouga worn a worn-out black trench coat with its sleeves torn off and stylized with a gold outline and red accents. The ends of his coat stick upward and the end of his coat extends down to his feet. Inside his coat are a light purple shirt, violet-blue pants and black shoes that appear to also be worn out. His coat is tied by his dark purple belt that now has battered edges. His upper arms are covered by black armbands. His hair naturally grew to same length from when he was disguised as Wolf. After revealing that he's a member of Disaster, he began wearing his Wolf outfit except without the mask. Personality When Rouga was first introduced he was shown to be strict and serious, showing little respect for his opponents in Buddyfights, calling most of them baits to lure more important opponents and never calling them by their real names. He's shown to be very prideful and arrogant about his fighting skills, he considers any defeat to be a humiliation and often wants to take revenge on anyone who beats him. As Wolf, he's shown to enjoy his Dark Core's destructive powers and doesn't care about hurting others when using his abilities. Despite his obsession with winning at all costs, he has a strong sense honor and dislikes those who cheat or use tricks to win a match or attempt to lose a fight intentionally. When one of his team members revealed he slipped a Hate Card into Kemura's deck just so he could win, he showed a look of disgust and called it "a cheap way to win". He also motivated Kemura to continue fighting when he was planning to intentionally lose even calling him by his name, something rather unusual for his personality and he apparently had a hard time doing. During his fight with Gao he was annoyed that Gao wasn't using his normal deck, but suddenly found himself enjoying the fight and laughing, something even Cerberus found unsual. He is strongly against accepting Gao as a friend, but did agree to consider him a rival. It is later revealed that Rouga's harsh personality comes from having lived in a very poor town were survival for a kid was extremely hard, and even remembering people's names seems pointless. During that time he met Kyoya Gaen who wanted Rouga to be his friend, something he was excited about. His view of friendship is very fragile, as he claims he doesn't need friends, but still considered his friendship with Kyoya to be authentic despite questioning some of his actions as the Disaster leader. During the Gaen Cup all of his opponents questioned his loyalty to Kyoya, accusing him of blindly following a king and being afraid of losing his power, something that severely insulted him. During his fight with Zanya he finally realized that those accusations were more accurate than what he expected, and he decided to try to convince Kyoya to cancel his plans in hopes that it'd help his friend, only for Kyoya to decide that Rouga is no longer useful to him and coldly ended their "friendship". Rouga was severly shocked and hurt when he realized that his friendship with Kyoya was nothing but a lie to turn him into one of Kyoya's servants. After his fight with Zanya, he began showing small signs of having had a change of heart, such as remembering someone's name for a change and later assisted to stop Kyoya's plans. Biography Rouga first appears after Kiri Hyoryu wins his first Buddyfight, congratulating him and stating that winning at all costs is all that matters. Later he's seen being asked by Magoroku Shido to search for a "photon metal", he agrees stating he wants to use his Dark Core. Rouga later activates his Dark Core deck case summoning Armorknight Cerberus, he then puts a mask and refers to himself as "''Wolf"''. When he becomes Wolf, his outfit transforms into a black suit, his hair becomes noticeably longer and he uses Disaster Force As Wolf, he buddyfights against Tasuku who fights using the Future Force against him, before he could lose the barrier was destroyed and he was taken away by a bolt of purple lightning. Despite the match ended without a winner he believed it as a loss and vowed revenge against Tasuku, a mysterious 3 headed Monster then tells him Tasuku only considers Gao a worthy opponent and decides he must defeat Gao so Tasuku will fight him. He has Noboru take him to Gao, but Gao refuses to fight him because he only cares about winning and instead challenges Tetsuya after Asmodai leaves a banana peel for him to trip on. He defeats Tetsuya without taking any damage and finally gets Gao to fight him, however Gao beats him in just one turn and after the fight he disappears as he swears revenge on Gao as well. After this, Rouga disappears and leaves school for good, and he hasn't been seen since. He returns in episode 24 in a new outfit confronting a frustrated Kiri and asks him if he would go with him to get stronger. Kiri takes him up on his offer and they then ride off to Sengoku Academy on a newly transformed Cerberus. Paruko Nanana witnesses the last part, leading her to believe Kiri to have been kidnapped by him and runs off to go tell Gao and the others. Rouga shows up again in episode 25, this time Buddyfighting against Tetsuya Kurodake; whom he had beaten at Aibo Academy before Gao showed up and obliterated him in one turn. Tetsuya was extremely close to pulling off a one-turn victory, but Rouga turned the tables on him and demonstrated Armorknight Cerberus "A"'s ability, bringing his item's critical to eight, then casting Drill Bunker, effectively crushing Tetsuya. Rouga was ready to face Genma Todoroki next, but Kemura asks to take his place. Rouga agrees but threats Kemura to win. Kemura manages to win using a hate card that Raremaro sneaked into his deck before the match. When Raremaro congratulates himself for his scheme succeeding, Rouga calls it a dirt trick for a "cheap win". Rouga watches Kemura try to lose intentionally out of guilt for his unfair victory against Genma. When Kemura was too hesitant to even draw a card, Rouga suddenly appears and encourages him to continue fighting. Kemura remembers Rouga was the one who recruited him to join Sengoku Academy. After a long series of matches, Rouga and Gao are the last 2 fighters left, Rouga claims this will be his revenge against Gao, but he is surprised that Gao is using a Dungeon World deck. At first Rouga is confused and annoyed by Gao's Rock-Paper-Scissor skills, but suddenly he starts enjoying the match and encourages Gao to fight, something Cerberus noted as unusual. When the fight appears to be a tie, Gao surprises Rouga with Glory Seeker's skill and ends being the winner. After losing, Rouga stays loyal to his word and releases Kiri, calling Gao his Rival. Then Tasuku attempts to arrest Rouga after confirming he is in fact Wolf, but Rouga easily escapes again. Rouga then visits a Disaster reunion where Kyoya explains his plans to recruit Gao, Kiri, and Tasuku. When Gao and Tasuku attack Disaster's base, Rouga casually tells Gao where Kiri is. Rouga is placed on Team Purgatory along with Sophia and a fighter calling himself "The Purgatory Knight" for the Gaen Cup. Rouga tried to demand Kyoya to reveal the Knight's identity and later tried to force him to reveal it himself, but failed both times. During the first round of the Gaen Cup, Rouga fought against Shosetsu. During the fight, his Disaster Force activated against his will and while he won, Shosetsu made him question Kyoya's motives. When fighting against Jin Magatsu his loyalty to Kyoya was once again questioned, but he reassured himself that he and Kyoya are friends. During his Buddyfight in the second round of the finals against Zanya Kisaragi, Rouga comes to a revelation about himself -- that maybe he should stop being so blindly loyal to Kyoya and start questioning Kyoya's motives, even though Rouga cherishes his friendship with Kyoya, as long time ago he didn't scold Kyoya when he made a misplay, believing that's what standing up to a friend means. After beating Zanya in a close match, Rouga confronts Kyoya and asks him to stop his evil schemes. Kyoya reveals that his misplay that day was intentional to test Rouga's worth as a servant, and simply decided that Rouga had outlived his utility and broke off his "friendship" with Rouga and kicked him out of Disaster, warning him to never talk or get close to him. Having realized that his friendship was nothing but a lie, Rouga is left shocked and visibly hurt. Despite that, Rouga quickly regained his composture and went to his former team's pit to watch the final fight between Gao and Tasuku. He commented that Future Force is more suited for Tasuku than Disaster Force. When Kyoya fights Gao and the portal to Darkness Dragon World is almost ready to open, Rouga appears to apparently assist Sofia with defending the portal generator, but instead, he assists Tasuku with destroying the portal. After the portal is taken care of and Kyoya's plan is stopped by Gao, Rouga leaves before the Buddy Police arrives, confident that he will repair his friendship with Kyoya one day. Trivia *Rouga's Blood Type is O, as revealed by a Japanese Magazine. *He is 175 cm (5'8" feet) tall, mentioned in Animage 8/2014. *It was mentioned in Animage 5/2015 that his "birthday" is on 18th January, the same as Kyouya's which is also the day they met 6 years ago before first season. His real birthday is unknown. *It was also confirmed that it is unknown if "Rouga Aragami" is his real name, which tells it is possible it's a name given to him by Kyouya, just like Terumi Kuchinawa's. Gallery Rouganormal.png|Rouga, in his normal outfit, with SD Armorknight Eagle Rouga wolf.png|Rouga as "Wolf" Rouga_full.png|Full view of Rouga Wolf_full.png|Full view of Wolf wolfandcerberus.png|"Wolf" and Armorknight Cerberus. Rouga's new outfit.png|Rouga in his Sengoku outfit Rouga Aragami and Armorknight Cerberus Ace.png 9LILF8h.png|Flashback of Rouga as a child. Team_Purgatory_(Jap_Opening).PNG|Team Purgatory Kyoya looks to.png IMG_6301.PNG|Rouga's past hometown IMG_6297.PNG|Rouga's Impact card, Ultimate Battle Skill, MEGA Demon Slay Buddyfight Records Category:Danger World User Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Buddyfighter Category:Disaster